


The Block

by imkiki_idontloveu



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkiki_idontloveu/pseuds/imkiki_idontloveu
Summary: "Cesar, Carlos, what's going on?" I asked as my sister Monse and I approached their house. "Get out of here." One of the older Hispanic guys yelled. "No! Not without my friends." I snapped. They all stood up. "Please Kaiden, get out of here." Carlos said. "No. We aren't leaving without you and Cesar." Monse said. "Get the hell out of here! I won't tell you again." Cesar yelled. I saw passed his mask. It shattered his very core to yell at me and Monse. After all, we were the best of best friends.I guess not anymore.It's the end of my freshman year when things start to spiral. Join Monse, Ruby, Jamal, Cesar, Carlos and I on our journey On Our Block.
Kudos: 4





	The Block

-Kaiden

It was the last day we all had together. Cesar, Carlos, Monse, Ruby, Jamal and I. Monse and I were headed to a creative camp for a few weeks and we all decided to hangout one last time.

"Do you see him? I don't see him." Monse asked as we sat on the rooftop across the street from where the party was. We were looking for Carlos and Cesar. 

"Something bad is happening guys. I can feel it." Jamal said, wringing his hands.

"Well, pop a zannie, J. We can't see them because they're being stealthy." Ruby, my best friend in the entire group said. I met Ruby in Kindergarten. Some kid was trying to take his fruit snacks and I told him off. Since then, we've been inseparable. Monse, my sister, was known as the 'Honey Badger' of the group. She's got what me and her consider no filter. She just doesn't care.

"No doubt. He's got this. Since when has Cesar ever disappointed?" Monse asked. 

"4th grade. Kickball tournament." Jamal answered immediately. 

"Only because I picked the kid with no skills." We heard behind us. "And I'd pick you again." Cesar said as him and Carlos stood behind us. 

"Loyalty trumps victory, compa." Carlos said. 

"Take it in. This will be us. This is high school." Cesar said as we looked across the crowded house party. We all took a drink of the beers Cesar and Carlos got for us. 

"Ruby, do you think your brother's going to marry Angelica?" Monse asked as she spotted Ruby's brother. 

"No idea. Mario doesn't tell me anything." He said. 

I zoned out as I sipped my beer. I'm about to start high school with my best friends. Everything would change soon, hopefully for the better.

After a few minutes, there was a clatter. I looked up and there was a guy holding Ruby by his neck. 

"Let him go." I snarled, throwing my beer aside and standing. 

"Eyeing my girl, Cabron?" He snapped at Ruby. 

"No, God no. I'm not into blondes." Ruby rambled hoarsely.

"Easy dude. He does your mom's taxes." Carlos said.

"Mrs. Guzman right?" Cesar interjected. 

"Yeah. That's her." The guy said as he let Ruby down. Ruby scurried back to our group. Just then, another guy came up. 

"Yo, what are you doing? Those are Spooky's little brothers." He said as he gestured to Cesar and Carlos. 

"I didn't realize it was you. Tell Spooky Sad Eyes sends his respects." The guy said. 

"Thank God for your brother." Ruby said to Cesar. 

"Don't. Thank God for better things." Carlos said. Carlos and Cesar, their brother was a leader of a gang. A terrible gang. We heard a gunshot and we all ran.

We made our way to Ruby's house. Mario and Angelica were outside arguing, which wasn't anything unusual. We skirted around them and headed inside. Ruby and Jamal parked themselves in front of the window in order to try eavesdropping on Mario and Angelica's argument. The rest of us took up residence on the couch.

"What's going on in your heads?" Carlos asked Monse and I. 

"Nothing. Our brains are completely empty." Monse hesitated. "It's just... Do I really need some stupid writing camp? And does Kaiden really need band camp? I mean, he's an amazing musician! I just don't want us to waste our summer."

"It's not a waste, it's bad ass and pretty amazing," Cesar reassured. 

"Not everyone can get in, even the kids who pay," Carlos said. 

"I think you'll need this." Cesar said as he handed Monse a small journal. 

"And you'll this." Carlos said as he handed me a slightly bigger one. 

"It's for writing your stories and song lyrics. And maybe an old school letter or two for your favorites?" Cesar asked. I nodded my head so hard I thought it was going to fall off. This felt like a last minute goodbye and it was making me incredibly emotional.

"Here come the waterworks." Jamal said as he and Ruby rushed towards the couch. They plopped down on the already crowded couch with us just as Mario slammed his way into the house.

Mario came in rambling and I would've paid more attention if Carlos wasn't playing with my fingers under the pillow on my lap. The last bit of Mario's heartbreak fueled rant managed to stick, though. No matter what, don't go into high school without backup. You guys gotta stick together to survive. All you guys have is each other.

Two and a half months later, Monse and I were back home. She had gotten her braces taken off and she couldn't quit smiling and my hair had gotten so much longer. We were headed to Ruby's when we heard Mario yelling. We noticed that his car was parked outside of Angelica's house and Mario was leaning up against her fence, shouting desperately.

"Maybe Angelica's not home." I said as we walked to Mario, who hadn't yet noticed us. "Hey, Mario!"

"Hey, you two." He sprang away from the fence and leaned back against his car. "My God Kaiden you grew like 4 feet!" He exclaimed. I scoffed and shoved at him.

"How was camp?" He asked Monse. 

"Mildly life changing," she responded, placing her hands on her hips proudly.

"I can see that." Mario said as he looked at her chest. 

"How?" She asked. 

"Kaiden, keep an eye on Ruby yeah? I don't know what the kid's gonna do without me." He said, avoiding answering her. I nodded. 

"He's my best friend. I would be terrible if I didn't stick around with him." I responded with a grin. We made it to Ruby's place. The house looked as if a hurricane had torn through it. Ruby and his family were moving around furniture with no clear purpose.

"We're back." Monse called. 

"Can you move that side table Monse?" Ruby asked distractedly. 

"No need to make a big deal." She added, sounding slightly hurt. "Notice anything new?" She smiled and posed. 

"You got boobs." Ruby and Jamal said together. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You can wait for Cesar or Carlos to help." She said. 

"We'll be waiting a long time then." Jamal said. 

"Why? Where's Cesar and Carlos?" I asked. 

"We're not talking to them." Ruby said. 

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Monse asked. 

"It wasn't really a fight, more like a -" 

"We're not getting into it." Ruby interrupted Jamal. They were beating around the bush about telling us what happened.

"What happened with Cesar?" Monse pestered as we walked to orientation. "This silent treatment will only last so long, we can break you."

"Come on, there's no way Cesar and Carlos did anything on purpose to break up our crew." I said. 

"They're the glue of our crew." Monse pitched in. 

"That was then and this is now." Jamal said. 

"Yeah Cesar and Carlos ain't shit." Ruby added. On the way to orientation, we found trouble; Jasmine. She tried catching up to us but we lost her thankfully.

Jamal let it slip that Cesar and Carlos said something. 

"So they said something?" I inquired. 

"Jamal, do you need a muzzle? Jesus." Ruby huffed, exasperated. "No offense Monse, but you're a loose cannon. We are't telling you two for your own protection." We were walking past an alley and we saw someone getting initiated. The pained sounds the poor guy made spurred us down the sidewalk.

"Don't look, keep walking." Ruby reminded us under his breath. We noticed a candy apple red car coming our way. "We can't tell you what they said." 

"Then I'll ask them myself." Monse said, and then stepped out into the street and in front of the car. 

"Are you crazy?" The driver bellowed. Monse walked around to the driver's side. 

"I just wanted to let Carlos and Cesar know that Kaiden and I were back in town." Monse said. 

"And looking like a fine ass hyna." The driver leered. I recognized him as I got closer; Oscar, AKA Spooky. Cesar and Carlos' older brother. 

"An underaged hyna." Monse retaliated. 

"Not for some." He said, glancing at Cesar and Carlos. "It's all good, you just look a little different, both of you. What is it?" 

"My boobs." Monse stated sarcastically. 

"Nah, you got your braces off. And you, your hair got longer and you got taller." He stated, gesturing to each of us respectively. He drove away and we went back to Ruby and Jamal. 

"When did Oscar get out?" I asked. 

"Six weeks ago." Jamal said. 

"Now it makes sense; whatever they said it was to impress Oscar." Monse concluded. 

"They're terrified of their brother." I added. 

"Along with everyone else." Ruby said. 

"Then who cares what he said." Monse insisted. 

"Just drop it. Please." Ruby pleaded. 

After orientation, I went to Ruby's house. I heard him and his mom arguing about him not having his own room anymore. I decided I didn't want to get in the middle of that and left to go find Monse and Jamal.

I met up with Monse and Jamal and we decided that regardless of Jamal's protests, we were going to get to the bottom of what was said when we were gone. And to do that, we need to confront the source. Monse and I made our way to Cesar and Carlos' house, Jamal following after us rambling about how we were making a grave mistake. Jamal stopped across the street from the house, still shouting out warnings. 

"We need to talk to you." Monse demanded, stopping in front of Cesar. 

"Cesar, Carlos, what's going on?" I asked. 

"Get out of here." One of the older Hispanic guys yelled. 

"No! Not without an explanation." I snapped. They all stood up. 

"Please Kaiden, get out of here." Carlos said. 

"No. We aren't leaving without you and Cesar." Monse insisted. 

"Get the hell out of here! I won't tell you again." Cesar yelled. I saw past his mask. It shattered his very core to yell at me and Monse. After all, we were the best of best friends. I pulled Monse away with tears building in my eyes. 

"Cesar and Carlos are dead to me." Monse said as we walked away. We approached Jamal's house and he was lying to his dad about football. 

"I'll keep your secret about quitting football, if you tell me what they said about us." Monse said. 

"That's not fair." Jamal said. Monse turned to go to Jamal's dad. 

"Cesar said you let him hit it before you left for camp and Carlos called Kaiden a faggot." Jamal blurted. I was there, in utter shock. How could my best friend say something like that about me.. He was supposed to keep my secrets and now everyone knew I wasn't straight. 

That night, Monse, Jamal and Ruby had a phone call together. I stayed in my room and tried not to cry. 

The next day I stayed home. Apparently, I missed a big fight between Monse, Jamal, Cesar and Ruby. I couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was falling apart. 

The last day of summer vacation. I was fighting with my best friends because of course I had to take my sister's side, and for some reason, Jasmine was on my porch with said sister. I saw Jamal and Ruby sitting on Ruby's porch and I walked over there. 

"I'm sorry. We're cool if you're cool." Monse said as she walked up behind me. 

"We're cool." They said together. 

"What's in the sacks?" Monse asked. 

"Forties." Ruby lied. 

"Gatorade." Jamal corrected. 

"We'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. 

"Definitely." Ruby answered.

Later that night, Monse and I video chatted with our dad. He's an on the road trucker and has long hauls that take him across the U.S. 

"Stop worrying." I told him. 

"It's my job to worry." He said. "Especially since it's the first time I'm leaving you two alone without a sitter." 

"Dad, We're good. And not hiring Mrs. Ruiz saves us money." Monse said. He and Monse argued and I laughed at them. 

"We're good dad, we promise." I said. 

"Alright. I love you." He said. 

"We love you too dad." We said. 

I went to my room to get ready for bed. I was in my closet when I felt eyes on me. I wasn't alone. I grabbed my baseball bat, ready to swing. It was Carlos. 

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. 

"Please Kai, hear me out." He pleaded. "Cesar and I , they didn't give us a choice. Cesar had to claim Monse and I, I don't know why I said that, but I never wanted to hurt you. You know I love you Kaiden." He said with teary eyes. 

"You, you broke my heart Carlos. You are my first love and I never thought you'd hurt me like you did." I cried. 

"I'm so sorry Kaiden." He said as he walked towards me with open arms. 

"No." I said as I pushed him away, but my arms would only push him away for so long until I was in his arms. He kissed my forehead. 

"I can't believe I hurt the only man I've ever loved." He whispered. "No one was supposed to know about us, and they won't. Not until you're ready."


End file.
